Of bad economies and not so bad illness
by Zadkriel
Summary: The world meeting was pretty normal until some trouble in americia caused some trouble in the meeting. Faint USxUK if you are looking.


Hey I'm back with a one shot, hope you like

The world meeting had been going normally. France, England and America were in the middle of a fistfight. Italy was babbling on about pasta and how it needed to be cooked perfectly. Germany was listening to Italy with what looked like very limited interest. China grumbled about how immature they all were. Russia was asking people to become one with him and Greece slept through the entire thing.

A scream split the air. Everyone stopped and looked at the floor where England,France and America had been fighting. France and England were standing up with shocked expressions on their faces. America was on the floor writhing in pain. America whimpered and tears came to his eyes.

"Alfred" Britain whispered. He placed a hand on the country's shoulder.

"News" the pained country replied. "Turn it on" he whispered.

France picked up the remote from a nearby table. The tv was normally used for presentation but it received basic channels.

The news eight banner spanned across the screen with breaking news. "America has severe fall in the stock market. Around eighteen points have been lost. We will follow this story as it develops." The screen cut to a story on weather.

France turned the television off. There was silence in the room as America had passed out and the rest of the countries were to stunned for words.

Britain broke the silence. "Wow, how did he lose so much in such a short time?" His expression was of barley guarded worry.

"Will America be okay?" Italy's scared vice sounded from behind Germany's chair. "I don't want him to hurt - ve"

"America will be alright" Germany reassured the frightened redhead. "Though we can't just leave him lying there"

"I'll take him" France said with a strange smile.

"No" Germany answered quickly. They all knew what France might do to the helpless american. "Who will take him?"

"I will," Britain stepped froward surprising almost all the nations.

"Are you sure Britain?" Germany sounded hesitant as if not wanting him to change his mind.

"Yeah, well it's not like I haven't done this before." With that he knelt down and started to rouse the american.

"Wha-what?" Americas voice was faint and raspy.

"Shhh" Britain whispered not thinking about all the nations watching. "Talk when it doesn't hurt to hear you."

"K" America croaked and fell silent.

"You still need to get up though, you idiot. I don't have your crazy super strength and your heavy."

"Hey I'm not heavy"

"Just get up you wanker" Britain said pushing America up into a sitting position.

"Umm why is everyone staring." The newly awakened country looked around with nervous blue eyes.

"Because people just don't normally pass out in our countries. Maybe yours but defiantly not ours. The Brit replied.

America slowly teetered his way to standing. First bending his knees in the sitting position and pushing up with Britain basically holding him. Then steadying himself against a nearby table and finally blushing as everyone looked on.

"Don't you have paperwork?" Britain shouted and all the nations scrambled for paper as a flash of the fearsome pirate was shown.

Slowly America, with Britain supporting him walked out of the conference room. "You don't have to do this." America rasped.

"Right, I should have left you on the meeting room floor." Britain said sarcastically.

"Well thanks" America muttered.

"Even heroes have bad days."

America smiled and a hint of a laugh escaped his throat before it was enveloped by a cough and then another and another. The fit countuhed with e coughs growing rougher and more violent . Britain reached out and rubbed the younger nations back not really knowing what to do. Finally the hacking died away and left America leaning heavily on the former empire.

"Easy" England mumbled gently steering America outside and into the parking lot. Luckily the Brits car was close and he guided the ailing nation to the passenger door. Carefully he let America lean on his right shoulder while opening the door with the left.

America said something so faintly the green eyed nation couldn't hear it before drifting off into sleep. England gently pushed the now slumbering country onto the leather car seat and pulled the seat belt over his shoulder.

Britain walked around his car and slid into the drivers seat. A quick turn of the key and the engine purred to life. Thinking ahead the nation turned the radio down low so it wouldn't wake America.

A reporters voice stopped him though. "The American stock market has gained a few more points since the drastic fall this morning. Officials say there could be human error to blame for the crash and that the points will continue to go up. Stay tuned for more later." A commercial for pet food came on and the brit set the volume low again. Well it was a start maybe the Americans could fix this themselves without causing their personification any more pain.

The Brit drove on silence for the rest of the ride home. With the economic status still on the rise he figured that America would be fine soon but he still didn't want to leave him alone. A familiar cape soon came into view and the island nation pulled up into the driveway. Unlocking the door remotely at the same time.

He halted the engines purring and pocketed the key. Now to get America inside. Carefully he went around to the passengers side and opened the door. The young nation looked even younger while asleep, his blue eyes closed and blonde curls falling in his face. The Brit clicked the restraining belt and it retraced smoothly back leaving the american free.

The island nation reached out and grabbed the much larger nation by the shoulder and pulled him out of the car while shutting the door behind him. The american looked a lot without his deadweight on the Brit. Struggling, the green eyed island finally managed to pull America up and into his living room. Shutting the front door of course.

Once there he deposited and along nation onto the couch and started to walk off only to be stopped by a hand on his sleeve and pleading blue eyes.

"Please stay," the American coughed never looking away.

"Alright" I pretended to grumble but truthfully I was happy to stay at his side until he got better and maybe a little after that. Just to make sure he was okay. After all sometimes even heroes need some help.

The end


End file.
